Smile! Not like anything matters
by UzumakiBen
Summary: It is my first fan fiction ever. I've had this idea of what could happen if I introduced a sociopath foreigner as a quirkless villain. M for violence, possible future gore and sex scenes. Think of this as a introduction chapter, a teaser trailer if you will. In case people like it I might continue. Also anything can happen so I am still not sure with pairings etc.


Smile! Not like anything matters anyway.

Disclaimer: This takes part around the tournament arc and will mostly try to follow the anime (don't read manga, feels like spoilers so sorry if I stop and wait for the anime to continue), with a bit of twists and turns.

Sitting in a dark room there was a single figure. One look at this figure and you would be mesmerized, he just radiated elegance. A suit that fits him like it was tailored and sown on him. The suit itself was a dark blue color with white horizontal and vertical lines that created perfect big squares on the suit itself, finished with a matching diamond like blue pendant on the top left side of it, which seemed as if it was sown to the suit. The shirt under it was a simple white with a red line in the middle. Surprisingly there was no tie or anything of the sort adorning the look. Beside those features he was wearing black brushed leather gloves and simple black shoes. Simply crossing his legs and sitting the figures face was obscured by the shadow of the room. It would seem as though the figure was waiting for something. He simply lit a cigarette and drank his coffee while reading what seemed like a manga, but it was too dark to be sure. This went on for about 20 minutes. Just as the figure was extinguishing his second cigarette the door to the dimly lit room opened. At the entrance stood a child and a woman that seemed to be in her mid-twenties with her hand on the child's shoulder. The woman looked as though she came out of a library just recently, with glasses on the rim of her nose and a fat book with a bookmarker around the middle it. She did not seem that tall, standing a head or two above the middle of the door. Her clothes and smile just radiated warmth. She had one tooth that was a bit crooked and a bit larger than average nose, but on her roundish face and the messy brownish blonde hair it her face could only be described by one word: kindness. Her clothes were as though she was from those long forgotten flower children from an age before the quirks manifested and everything changed. Simple baggy jeans and a west with earthy tones matched the rest of her physique and appearance. Standing at the door she seemed as though her eyes have not yet adjusted to the dark room as her eyes darted around it. Once locating the figure in the suit her gaze softened as though her brown eyes were saying "I missed you to the figure.".

Among the three she was the first to speak with a simple – "You need a lot of explaining to do.".

The figure blew air out of his nose as though he was laughing and simply responded – "Hmm…I missed you too, but since you're here with him I guess it's time for that long awaited plan to finally be put into motion." At that point the figure stood and his face finally out of the darkness form the room was visible. His brown hair, that seemed as though it was changing from brown to dark blond then to red and back to brown yet again, was cut short with an upwards curve to it on the front. The sides were cut short and with the light it was obvious that the silky hair took some time and a few hair products to arrange. His large light blue glasses matched his light blue eyes and perfectly shaped the figures face. It seemed as though the figure was one of the types that often got the "Are you a model?" questions from strangers. The only imperfection if one was to looked closely would be his slightly larger than average nose. His smile was one of those smiles that could melt the room and just made you want to trust him immediately. Yet his smile never seemed to reach his eyes. It was apparent that the saying "The eyes are the door to the soul" was applicable here. They just showed a certain emptiness, despair and sadness, one could say that there was a pain that made you scared to look directly at them, something unsettling, dangerous and unknown. Switching his gaze from the woman to the child he sighed as he approached and grabbed him by the shoulder. At the same time the woman let go of her hold on the child. This made the child jump and look up at the elegant figure in the suit. An easy assumption would be that the child was around 6 or 8 years old and a boy, however it was hard to tell, due to the fox like mask that he was wearing on his face. The mask itself was completely white with the fox features drawn in a red ink. Accompanying the mas was an elegant silk black suit and tie, combined with a white shirt and black leather boots. Other more notable features were the silver crest-like badge on the suit which had an emerald green middle filling with what looked to be a snake slithering and curling in it. The child's hair was surprisingly matching the figures, from its color to its shape and look. The figure pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper out of thin air and handed it to the child who took it without a word.

It seemed as though the figure was about to say something to the child but was interrupted by the woman. "You know I have to ask you this- "the woman started, her tone soft, yet her words seemed to be holding a deeper, more serious meaning to them.

As soon as the words left her mouth the figure spoke cheerily as though he already knew what her words were. "Yes, yes I know…after all you are my conscience, my better half even. There is a reason I always called, and will still keep calling you, mind you, the only good side of me that I have left. However, you know me well enough to know that I shall not change my mind. I have given up doing that a long time ago." At this point the figure suddenly stopped, took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Looking upward as one would when gazing at the clouds, stargazing or simply cursing the world. After a while the figure exhaled while moving his head downwards and crooking it to the right side to look back at the woman staring back at him. "I am sure. This is what I want to do and I know the possible consequences that might come with this decision. After all- "Now it was the figures turn to be interrupted by the woman.

Looking as though she had just lost an important battle, she sighed while listening to the figure. Never loosing that kind smile and look that seemed to be reserved for just the figure in front of her. She made the decision to interrupt what she assumed was the last sentence the figure was going to say. "I know, I know. You have a contingency plan for everything, even for the millions upon millions of contingency plans. I had to ask, can't blame me for trying…after all what kind of a conscience would I be if I didn't do this?" saying these words strongly with conviction, yet laughing as though she was making a joke with a friend that she was sharing a secret with.

Letting out a short melodious laugh the figured said "Heh…and that would be why you are one of the two people that I would trust completely, no questions asked. I would and will do anything for you. You know that, right." At that they took a short break which consisted of them looking each other in the eyes. To other people it would seem as though they developed a language of their own or one of them had a telepathy quirk, yet they would both be wrong. Reaching an unspoken agreement and finishing their wordless conversation the figure turned his gaze downwards. Smiling, while directly looking at what would essentially be the child's eyes, but were at the moment replaced with those of a fox.

"Listen, on the paper you shall see coordinates. These coordinates are where I wish to go. Well not exactly. I want to go underground. I'd assume about 10 feet underground? Yeah, let's make it 10 feet." Finishing his sentence, it seemed as if the child was about to protest something but his protest was cut short by the figure. "I know! It's crazy. THAT particular quirk of yours will let you teleport anywhere and anybody that is touching you will be teleported with you. The negative part is that anywhere means exactly that, you could teleport half of us in a wall, meaning we die, BUT it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't crazy!" at that the figure started laughing, but this laugh was different from the one shared with the woman. This laugh simply was insane, villainous and evil all at the same time, able to scare anyone close enough to hear it. "Want me to Google the location for you? Nah, not like it matters, can't Google the underground can I now? Rule number one: never take off the mask. Maybe I should at least show you the picture, wouldn't want to die before we even start the mission. No, focus! Rule number two: do not say a word or do anything that I do not approve." Losing his breath during this whole monolog, which seemed as though the figure could not focus on himself. Slowly catching his breath, the figure seemed as though he was pondering something, even mumbling and talking out loud to what would seem to be himself. The only words the other two individuals standing in the room could catch were "Yeah…Everything?...Fine…Forgetting?...Nah" Deciding that he was satisfied with everything that was said he simply stopped grabbed the child with his other hand and stated "Well? Let's go, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Just as a he was about to be teleported together with the child he decided to close his eyes crook his head to the right, smile at the woman and simply wave. The last words the figure heard were simple yet true "Be careful. Love you.". Just as he heard those words the room changed just as suddenly in front of his eyes.

"Click-clack" was the sound that echoed throughout the dimly lit room that the boy and the figure found themselves in. "Aha! Looks like 10 feet and two inches!" the figure, while still holding the boy firmly by the shoulder looked at the soles of his shoes and laughed to himself like a child would. Suddenly the room felt as though it was under pressure, the temperature dropping by a few degrees and the feeling of the walls closing in seeping into all present. The figure stopped laughing as suddenly as he started. For the first time since this whole ordeal started, looking deadly serious, the smile gone, eyes losing any light in them. He surveyed the room noticing only two individuals a mustached doctor and a figure sitting in a chair his back turned to them, it seemed as though the figure was on a computer with the monitor being the only source of light in the room. The doctor on the other had seemed a lot more nervous than the person in the chair. Shaking a bit, his white lab coat being the only visible thing in the limited amount of light. Another thing the figure noticed was that the only possible exit was behind him. This whole survey lasted just a second or two, but to most it would feel as though hours have passed. Just as suddenly as the figure stopped laughing, he started laughing again.

"My, my, my – ahaha – what a murderous aura you're emitting – haha – scary!" the figure stated in between laughs, as though it was the most amusing thing he has ever seen. Just as the person in the chair lifted his elbow in an attempt to raise his hand the figure stopped laughing, his whole face going dark and sinister yet again. "Now, now…I wouldn't do that if I was you. It would be a real shame if you were to lose your little pet project..." The figure simply said those words in such a monotonous, empty voice that no human being could produce. A creepy smile emerging on his face while he crooked his neck this inhuman sound akin to laughter emerged from his mouth followed with three simple words "All for One". Hearing this seemed to put All for One at a sort of an amused ease, his hand going back to its original position.

"It seems as though you're in an advantage here. You know my name, but failed to present your own." Amusement evident in his voice All for One resumed "Youth these days, no sense of respect for their elders."

Seemingly embarrassed at the statement, the figure blushed, hiding his face behind his gloved hand. All previous insanity gone from his face, replaced by and array of emotions as the figure mumbled to himself. After a few seconds everything fell silent. His hand slowly dropping to the boys' other shoulder, squeezing the boy as a parent would when calming their child down. Smiling a sickeningly sweet smile the figure looked to be enjoying himself. "Ah! Right! That was rude of me – ahaha – threatening you off the bat like that. Hm…a name, huh?" A genuinely puzzled look was on the figures face as he looked off to the side. "Yes! Its Benjamin! I forgot it, for a moment there." Benjamin stated, looking elated as if he just did the best thing anyone has ever done. "Yeah, a foreign name, don't worry your bald mangled head, it's not that important. This boy is…well it doesn't matter, not like he'll speak…kinda like your doctor there. What's up doc?" Benjamin simply laughed with them as if they were friends having a coffee on a sunny day. On the other hand, the doctor seemed genuinely horrified.

"Pleasantries aside. I would assume you didn't come all this way simply to greet me. To what do I owe this _pleasure_?" One for All spoke, sounding bored and slightly disgusted at the end. "Right you are!" Benjamin responded, sounding like an excited little child. "Simply put I have some rather NUCLEAR measures in place both here and at your _handsy_ prodigés establishment." laughing at his own little pun he continued "Tough crowd. I remember you when I was a little kid, you had a sense of humor back then, fighting All Might. Eh, I guess we all grow old and bitter sooner or later." Waving his hand in front of his face, but showing hurt and amusement at the same time. "But I digress, I have a few plans that need your help, in return I'll call off my little measures and will give your "daddy issues" project a free pass at me, since he'll probably have an outburst and do something. Kids, am I right?" Satisfied with his explanation Benjamin started bouncing on the soles of his shoes humming some random songs, yet still firmly holding the boy in front of him.

"I could simply get rid of your measures, you and anyone keeping an eye on Shigaraki. Why should I help you?" All for One seemed ready to do just that, but was stopped by a simple word from Benjamin. "Successor." Not stopping his humming or bouncing, Benjamin looked disinterested in the conversation completely, looking around the room and looking content while doing so. "*Sigh* I know a lot more than you think. About you, All Might, your plans and so on. If I do not finish this up in the next…" Raising his right hand in order to look at his watch he sighed again, slowly pronouncing his words as if it was the hardest thing to do. "…hm…twenty minutes!" Surprise evident in his voice he laughed through his nose for a bit. "Guess time does fly when you're having fun. Anyhow your secrets will be public knowledge as will All Mights' and that would put a damper in your plans, wouldn't it?" Suddenly the only sound was the humming coming from Benjamin happily singing to himself.

"As long as it doesn't endanger Shigaraki or makes me public I think we can come to a _peaceful agreement_." All for One was calm, but the rage was evident in his voice. "Of course, I'm not THAT dependent on you…oh you should tell Misty over there to calm his excited doggy, my friend just came for drinks and to explain the plan to them. No need for them to BLOW things out of proportion." Benjamin stated, all the while pointing at the screen in front of All for One and jumping a bit to get a better view. Pressing a button near him, All for One took a breath and stated "Kurogiri. Listen to the little girls' plan. Memorize it. I will tell you if we are helping with it or not. Nothing happens to the girl." Finishing his order All for One turned his chair around and crossed his arms. His expression, or what was left of it displayed absolute disgust, yet he managed to let one word past his lips: Speak. A statement that to most would sound like an order, but both key individuals knew this meant that All for One was resigning to Benjamin's demands.

This stopped Benjamin's humming and his bouncing. He looked pleased with his results. Happily, he stated "Its rather simple." A giggle stopped him mid-sentence, but he just waved it off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need to borrow Kurogiri, well his warp to be more precise. Four Nomus: two flying ones, one big guy like at USJ and one creepy crawly one. Then I'd like a memory altering quirk, doesn't matter how it's used as long as it does not require the user to kiss the individual." After listing all of the demands he stopped and took a deep breath. All for One, looking unimpressed and still extremely disgusted simply responded by: "Is that all?" At that, Benjamin snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! I need one extra guy, his quirk isn't important, as long as he can hold a kid and you're not too attached to the guy I don't care who it is." Finishing his demands, Benjamin looked bored yet again, making him space out and hum another song. On the other hand, All for One was patiently waiting for an explanation and seemed as though he was ready to wait, even if it took hours. Benjamin, finally taking notice of this, simply smiled and took a breath, as if it he was talking to a child that needed everything to be explained to him. "I won't kill him…well probably. But, I want someone random and extra, because it would be a hassle to take care of a guy I borrowed. This way if he dies, nobody cares." Finding something funny in his statement he started laughing yet again. "The rest of the plan, you'll just have to sit and watch on your little screen. You know, surprise is half of the fun."

At that point All for One simply turned on the screen and pressed a button "Kurogiri. Retrieve one individual from the police. Four Nomus as well." Finishing what he had to do, he leaned back in his chair simply stating "Leave." to Benjamin. The response he got was a giggle followed by a "Thank you for your patronage!" As he finished the statement Benjamin simply squeezed the boy on the shoulder and suddenly found himself in a bar. A rather simple place, mostly made out of what looked to be oak wood, with a huge amount of drinks stacked on the shelfs behind the bar. Looking around he saw three individuals at the bar with a tension you could cut, between them. The individual identified as Kurogiri was behind the bar, he had a peculiar look to him. Most of him was surrounded by black mist, so not much of his actual appearance could be determined, the seemingly only solid part was a metal ring that looked as though was around what could be considered his neck. His arms were outreached and were creating two individual warps. All in all, he seemed as though he was ready for a fight to ensue at any given point in time. In front of him, at the bar sat two individual, each sipping at their own drinks, while maintaining an awkward eye contact. The one closest to Benjamin and the child was a teenager, he was wearing a plain black shirt and sweatshirt, in addition to his red sneakers. There were two unusual things about him, one he was covered in multiple severed arms all over his body, the ones on the back of his head seemed to be all connected by red tubes (one was even covering his whole face). Second was the way he was holding his glass, with his pinky always separated from the glass as well as his other hand which was on the bar with his pointer finger lifted clearly above it, as to avoid contact. The other individual was a rather small girl sitting a chair away from the guy. She was about the same height as the child Benjamin was holding. However, you could clearly see that she is about Benjamin's age, she looked a bit older even. Wearing a simple black coat and hat, with black shoes, she looked like a child wearing grown up clothes with her feet dangling from the bar stool. Her round glasses were firmly lifted at the bridge of her nose and she had this confused aura around her.

As soon as Benjamin's eyes landed on her he screamed excitedly "Kety!". Picking up the child he was holding he ran, while ducking at Kurogiris quirt and sat on the stool between Shigaraki and Kety, plopping the child in his lap and squeezing him in a hug, as if he was a teddy bear. Still the child released no sound behind the mask, Benjamin on the other hand started laughing, spinning the two of them on the chair all the while yelling "Weee!". Stopping himself with a hand he looked at the spot where Ketys head would be, if not obstructed by Kurogiris quirk and started a conversation.

"It's been ages! How are you? What's up with you? You know I didn't mean to put you in that asylum, right? I see you're still stressed with this line of work that I do~" he giggled. "Don't worry so much! Anything you do is always either legal and moral or just legal, like we agreed! I mean nobody said you cannot talk to villains; you just can't help them out. All you did was tell them what I am planning to do and what options I am giving them." He started spinning again while talking and there was no end to his "dialog". He only stopped when Kety decided to interrupt him, by simply saying "Hi Satan." His only response to that was a single sweet smile directed at her. She went on to get off the chair, putting some cash on the table saying in the same monotonous voice "That covers my part of this. I have to go now, before you involve me in something. There is no point in discouraging you so…but this is goodbye.". With that she just went to the exit and closed the door behind her. The last thing she heard was "Satan" yelling "Oh well, goodbye!".

With her gone Benjamin turned his chair and looked at Shigaraki and Kurogiri. With amusement in his voice he started a conversation with them. "Aha~ you must the little daddy issues and this is your babysitter! Nice to finally meet you in person. It's really awkward when you stalk people and you end up having drinks with them later, you know?" This provocation seemed to put Shigaraki on edge and he went for the kill, however at the same time Kurogiri pulled his arms, seemingly finished with his quirk and Benjamin jumped towards the newcomers. That caused Shigaraki to grab a chair and essentially disintegrate it. Still carrying the kid around, Benjamin looked as though he was a father or an older brother just calming down his little one. He took one step and saw the four Nomus that he had requested as well as a simple guy dressed in a prison uniform. He had a rather pointy nose and chin, making his face look extended. In addition, his overall figure was thin and his hair looked as if it wasn't taken care of for years. Another noticeable thing were his dark black fingernails that extended and matched his eye and hair color. The man looked more afraid than happy that he (what would be assumed) got out of jail. His eyes darting around the room and his hands shanking, making him look fragile and about to fall apart, crying at any given moment.

Kurogiri was the first to speak "Four Nomus as you requested. The person on your left is Kurosawa Arata. His quirk is Diamond Sharp. As the name indicates he can extend and harden his nails to diamond like sharpness if not greater. Unfortunately, due to his limited extension of 5 cm and his rather timid personality he has proven to be…expendable, as agreed. I am to understand that I shall move 4 of the Nomus to a location of your preference?" Cold and calculative, Kurogiri didn't seem fazed at all by Shigaraki and his outburst. Shigaraki on the other hand, hadn't stopped shaking and heaving with rage. Turning around and giggling happily, Benjamin twirled and danced with the child in his hands between the Nomus. "Yup! Catch!" He cheered happily at Kurogiri as he threw a piece of paper. "That's where they go, but before they do, what's the code word to make them listen?" This time Shigaraki spoke, seemingly calming down a bit, but still looking for any possible openings "You need a character name to play after choosing the class." At that Benjamin looked at him puzzled. "How do I know that the name or class isn't taken?" Shigaraki grinned so hard that it was visible from the sides of his hand, cackling he responded "You don't." This only made Benjamin giddier, making him squeeze the boy he was holding even tighter, like one would with a cute teddy bear. "Ah~" he sighed dreamily "They seem to be in a playful mood today. They really do like me" he giggled.

Looking at four Nomus he spoke "Spidey!" he exclaimed while pointing at a gray Nomu with multiple hands that was reminiscent of a spider. As all Nomus he had his brain out in the open, but responded to Benjamin's call by turning his head to him. Turning his finger to a huge black Nomu that was pure muscle and standing at around 10 feet he screamed "Bull!" moving his finger towards a skinny gray winged Nomu hanging on the Bulls shoulders he exclaimed "and Wingy! You three go through Kiri-chans~ mist!". As the Nomus started going through Kurogiris hand, Benjamin suddenly he twisted his head and said "As for you, little Fly…you're coming with me." At the same time, he threw another piece of paper at Kurogiri and said "Create a small portal to there, just enough so half of my hand can go through, after 10 seconds, create another portal for us all to go through at the bottom coordinates, I shall tell you when the operation starts. I am assuming you know what to do once it starts?" He said this without any amusement or seriousness in his voice, just a monotone robot like speech, without any feelings backing them up. This made him look more dangerous than ever. Kurogiri simply responded with while looking at the coordinates "Correct, I have memorized every aspect of your plan, however I was not aware we would attack them. This is too dangerous and I cannot put the league we are building in further…" as he spoke, Benjamin simply giggled and stopped him mid-sentence asking "I promised your _Master_ a show, he is not disagreeing as of yet. Being smart enough he already knows where I will go" he paused and jumped on the bar sitting with his legs crossed and the child firmly on his lap "We wouldn't want to disobey or disappoint him, now would we?" He leaned closer, looking straight at where Kurogiris eyes were supposed to be. This made Kurogiri shiver slightly and he turned his attention to the screen, having gotten no response from All for One he simply stated "Very well…"

Satisfied with that answer Benjamin moved the child and looked directly at his fox mask eyes. "We need one kid. I want one from your class. Pick." The child squirmed a bit under the gaze and wanted to respond, but Benjamin spoke again raising his gloved finger "C-c" he waged his finger left and right "Rule number two. Now I don't care which one. You can hate him, like him, has a quirk, doesn't yet, is strong or weak, just pick one." At that moment Benjamin disappeared and reappeared in a crouching position in front of a child that wore a backpack and clothes with a similar crest on it. The kid wore glasses and was turned with his back towards Benjamin pushing another kid to the ground. He had black hair and green eyes and was sneering at the kid on the floor with his fist raised and it looked as though the first took a shape of a hammer. Crouching under him was a frail boy with blonde hair and blue eyes adorning the same uniform as the boy about to pummel him with his fist. The crowd of kids that were grouping up to watch the fight started running and screaming as Benjamin and the child appeared behind the what looked like a bully. Instantly Benjamin grabbed his neck from behind, raising the kid above the ground he looked at the victim and threw him what looked to be a business card. "We are villains kid. This one is coming with us, because I need one more brat. Lucky you!" he cackled "This one has a soft spot for you." He winked at the victim. "Well if you feel like joining us call me! Bye ~ bye" he singsonged and reappeared in the bar just as the last of the three Nomus stepped into Kurogiris mist. Suddenly a hand holding a short black trench coat appeared from the portal where the three Nomus entered. "AH!" Benjamin yelled noticing the coat. He threw the kid at the last winged Nomu and the kid bounced off of Nomu, the creature still not moving from his spot. "Wow…we should work on your catching skills…Batsy!" he laughed while the kid cried on the floor.

Putting on his coat as the portal disappeared suddenly and in its stead a small one was created. Benjamin simply pulled out what looked to be a gun and shot it into the portal. This seemed to shock everybody in the bar, but he simply spoke "We are leaving. Arata~chan take the brat please. Batsy and Kurogiri, let's go! Don't be so shocked, plans change, you add things, change things come, come!" He hummed a random song with the masked child in his arms. Skipping through the portal he threw something out of his pocket in front of him said "I'm off Shiki~chan!"

Suddenly Benjamin, with the child in his hands skipped out on concrete following closely behind were "Batsy" and Arata, holding the crying child in front of himself, while holding his fingernails at the child's neck. It was too sunny so their eyes needed to adjust, but Benjamin simply stepped on the contraption he threw and pulled out a phone mic out of his pocked. "Ahem! Ahem! Ah! It really works! I guess everything really IS hackable. I should ask to get some free things in that game…Oh right! I'm getting off track. Hello everybody. I am a villain as you might have assumed and I'm standing on a trigger that will explode several mini nukes around the country and city if I were to remove my foot! These kids are my hostages…guess that is obvious…hmmm what else…" he seemed to look around "Oh my is the festival already over?!" He looked directly at a kid with white hair and red eyes that was tied up to a pole with a gold medal in his mouth. "Congratulations!" he smiled a sweet and kind smile. He put the kid on the ground, holding his shoulder, and pulling a knife from his left hand sleeve, he held the knife on his neck "Simple demands. Eraserhead, Gunhead and Snipe are going to follow my cute little pet here while he flies the kid somewhere along the city." Somebody yelled, interrupting him "Crazy villain, you won't get away with this!" another voice yelled "Why are you doing this?!" Benjamin simply smiled and pointed his knife at the crowd and said "Why? No reason really. I just am planning to destroy all quirks. I'm not with the _League of Villains_ or anything I just wanna see everything burn. Now stop interrupting I know I have more demands! I'll forget them at this rate and I'll just have to kill the kids and come later…Oh right, kids! That green haired kid, you know the cute one with freckles." He stopped here and waited for a moment. After getting no response he looked at the crowd as though they stupid. " _Oh come on!_ He's a first grader, breaks himself every time he uses his quirk?" Suddenly the tied up kid he congratulated yelled " **Deku?!** " Looking relieved he said "Thank you!" as he exhaled. "Yes him. I would like him to break his…" he stopped spotting said boy in the stands he gives him a one over "… _ **damn**_ , never mind. I want him just to break both his legs jumping to me, I will be taking him with me. Now let us start."

He turned his attention towards the Nomu and Arata. "Batsy. Take the kid, fly him around away from here for the next four hours. Do not forget to fly as high as you can." The Nomu simply flew emotionless and took the still weeping child from Arata and flew off. At the same moment the heroes at the stands stood up but Benjamin raised his hand saying "He still has sharp claws, don't worry he will let the child go as soon as the four hours pass…I think." At the same time the Nomu flew up high and started going off. "Well…That was fast! I would hurry up you three, wouldn't want to lose sight of the kid or have him claw the kid up just because his designated audience didn't show up." At that Erasserhead could be heard through the speakers saying "I'm leaving it to you.", as he and the two other heroes jumped and went chasing after the Nomu. Just like that all eyes turned to the villain standing in the middle of the stadium. The main villain on the other hand looked like he was waiting impatiently for something. While the other villain seemed to be extremely nervous and fidgety now that his hostage was taken. "Well? How long do you expect me to wait for you to get over here?" he said breaking the silence and puling the child closer making sure to pull the knife even deeper in the child's neck for all to see. At that Deku stood up and started walking towards the edge of the bleachers while his friends discouraged him and tried pulling him back. "HE WILL KILL HIM! I CAN'T JUST WATCH A CHILD GET HIS THROAT SLICED IF I CAN HELP IT!" the green head boy yelled making his friends look ashamed, effectively backing them off of him. Just as he got to the edge of the bleachers he looked at the villain. The villain smiled and spoke softly into the microphone still on his head "Both legs, please." At that Deku looked sharply at the villain and bounced off the edge straight at the villain like a bullet with incredible speed while yelling "ALL MIGHT!". The villain clearly startled, his eyebrows raised and eyes jumping out of their socket. His muscles started to move in order to dodge and perhaps counter, but he stopped himself in order to keep standing on the contraption and just pulled the child closer thinking this was the best option in this situation assuming they were going after the hostage. However, Deku landed with his knees on his foot which was stopping the bombs from going off and bit the sleeve of Benjamin's coat pulling the knife off of the child. That second was all All Might needed and he took the child out of his hold and a few feet away from the villain. Benjamin stumbled on the ground, but his foot was firmly glued to the floor by the young battered student.

Suddenly he pushed himself up and was crouching right in front of the boy. His shocked face replaced with pure happiness "You really are amazing! To take this opportunity and take care of the bomb AND the hostage! It might be early but-" getting interrupted by Arata as his teammate started to outright panic "We are losing?! What are we going to do?! You ARE insane! NO, NO, NOT AGAIN! THE JAI-" never finishing his sentence as a bang was heard he dropped to the floor blood flowing from his chest. Still alive but choking in his own blood Arata started making gurgling noises. The gun, pulled out of Benjamin's coat was still smoking from the shot. "Now I don't know what I wanted to say." Turning to the guy still bleeding on the floor, creating a puddle on the concrete and still choking on his own blood he simply stated, his voice irritated "It is extremely rude to interrupt people, especially if they are saying something important." He sighed and pulled both of his hands to his temple and massaged his head, all the while still holding the gun and the knife. This whole ordeal stunned each individual in the stadium to a point of silence. Noticing his ruined ripped coat, he looked ready to scream, but instead stomped his still free foot and backhanded with the gun in his right hand Deku off of him effectively releasing his other foot. "While I am impressed there was no need to ruin my coat." Turning around he saw All Might looking at him with murder written in his eyes, still protectively holding the child. "Now would you mind? That's kind mine." That seemed to enrage All Might even more, but Deku spoke first, whipping the blood from his busted lip. "People do not belong to anybody. Killing people and toying with them like this…heroes will stop you." With his back still turned on Deku, he made a frustrated noise and said "Fine. Fine. Clearly, being nice doesn't work." As he finished his sentence the child that All Might was holding pulled a hidden knife as well and stabbed him just under his ribs. This stunned the said hero and as he turned to look at the child the child simply crooked his head to the right like a curious fox and twisted his right hand and the knife still imbedded in the superhero. Doing so made All Might spew blood spraying some on the child's mask. This seemed to satisfy the child as he pulled the knife out of All Mights gaping wound and skipped to Benjamin, leaving the hero gripping his left in order to reduce the bleeding.

The child skipped past Benjamin and kneeled between Deku and the now nearly dead Arata. He studied them curiously as Benjamin spoke "Kurogiri, let's go with plan C, before they recover from shock." The mist started to rise, seemingly enveloping them. Just then an explosion was heard and the blond child that was chained previously appeared next to Benjamin, hand at ready to explode his face off. Naturally, this prompted the other heroes to react and just as they started to go at them Benjamin flipped the blond student throwing him off to the side and his gun shot off. This surprised everyone, Benjamin included as he stared shocked at where the three individuals going with him through the wrap were supposed to be. Only seconds before the explosion all three were surrounded by the mist, creating a wall around the shielding them from view as they were warped. Now, the explosion clearing some of the mist made them all visible again. The dead villain was warped, leaving the child, still looking at Deku. However, Deku was holding his chest and bleeding. The shot hit him in the chest, causing his lungs to collapse and him, much like Arata, to choke on his own blood. "Look what you made me do now." Benjamin said frustration in his voice he threw the gun at the blond student cracking his head a bit. But the student only blankly stared at his schoolmate as he bled to death. "You know what I'm taking him. I said I would, and I will." Just like that the child disappeared, jumping into the mist. While Benjamin was content to slowly wait for the mist to envelop him and Deku. This prompted the heroes to react again, but all were too far away. However, the blond student was close enough to land a huge explosion, clearing a huge portion of the mist. This made Benjamin turn his attention to him. With a bored look on his face he looked at the blond "He's dead. Well he has seconds. Keep him if you want him so much." Finishing what he had to say he kicked the contraption still under his foot at the student. "Have fun with him." Just like that the villain disappeared. Stepping into the mist waving his hand and giggling as he disappeared from the stadium and reappearing back in his hideout.

Back at the festival fireworks started going off everywhere spelling out "Till next time" all around the city. But the all eyes were on All Might being taken care of by a small elderly lady dressed as a nurse and the student still bleeding on the concrete. In just seconds he was surrounded by his classmates, yelling for help and for "Izuku" and "Midoriya" to hold on. Nobody noticed the slight shake of the elderly woman's head as she told All Might that the villain was right, nobody but the blond student still staring at Deku with a blank stare. "He lost too much blood and his lung collapsed, he has a few seconds." She said with tears in her eyes. Just as the blond student approached Deku, speechless and white in his face, Deku looked at him, raising his hand at him, seemingly trying to say something. But just like that his hand dropped and his eyes closed, never to open again. This made the students surrounding him scatter and sob openly, holding each other. The only student still next to Deku was the blond, looking like he did not understand what just happened. Slouched and white, motionlessly staring at Deku with a blank stare. Suddenly with rage he screamed and set of an explosion next to Dekus head and another one and another one, screaming as though he was broken. He yelled random things "Get up, nerd!", "Fuck you, I didn't win yet!", "You said you'll fight me, fucking nerd!", "You can't run away now!"…just like that he pulled the dead body from the ground by his collar. This move prompted other to yell at him, and try to pull him off. He however, set of an explosion that effectively moved them all away. Whispering just loud enough for him to hear, he whispered "It's my fault…". His words falling on deaf ears as he looked at Deku, he pulled him over his shoulders, making it look as if the boy on his back was just asleep while his friend was piggybacking him. He moved to carry the body out of the stadium, but others stood in his way, stopping him from going anywhere. His gaze firmly planted on the ground, he wordlessly pushed at them as other teachers told the students to let him through. All eyes and cameras on him as he with the boy on his sleeping on him calmly walked out of the stadium and the view of others.


End file.
